


Божественное жаркое

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 5: Спецквест WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Chibi, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Humor, M/M, The Garden of Eden, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 5: Спецквест WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197005
Comments: 22
Kudos: 59
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Level 5: Спецквест WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Божественное жаркое




End file.
